


Chilly Night

by spectrumpsionic



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrumpsionic/pseuds/spectrumpsionic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold nights are great for cuddling among other things..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilly Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShallNeverSurrender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallNeverSurrender/gifts).



> Finally uploading this,I wanted to finish coloring the picture before uploading it.

It was like any other Parisian April night ,the climate was unstable and it was chilly this particular night Thomas had to see a movie. It didn’t really bother his childhood friend Guy-Man ,he at some point became engulfed in the movie as well and chatted all the way to the crowded bus stop .He of course groans and Thomas gets the idea to stand a little off from the people sitting on the bench.  
  
Thomas breathes purposely placing his index and middle up near his mouth breathing only his cold breath .Guy-Man shakes his head digging into his leather jacket for a cigarette and lighting it ,might as well make himself warm. Thomas wraps his scarf around his neck laying it atop his jacket’s collar.  
  
[Guy and Thomas](http://apocalypsekenesis.tumblr.com/post/84556129177/picture-for-a-oneshot-i-finally-finished-dat)  
  
A gloved hand slowly reaches down to his boyfriends ass giving a slight squeeze .Guy gives a dagger look and places Thomas’ hand in his jacket holding it dearly. Thomas kisses his neck slowly leaving little wet marks as he makes it to the collar of his jacket. Guy groans still holding his cigarette as Thomas fondles his ass some more. He was at the point where he was at his mercy, maybe he was too sensitive? He felt the need to grind Thomas’ leg. Guy panted his legs a little shaky he wanted to melt in his grasp from his dirty whispers and the fact they were in public made him uncomfortable. He was okay with affection, but Thomas took it to new levels at times. Guy pulls back taking a strong drag of tobacco placing his head on Thomas, a woman had looked in their direction and the shorter man was beet red. The bus pulls up no sooner then when Guy decides to lay his head on Thomas’ shoulder thank goodness.  
  
Thomas boards the bus after the other people waiting for Guy-Man who was taking the drag of his cigarette like it was the last on earth. Thomas frowns watching Guy jog over to the bus quickly inserting his bus card ,the bus immediately drives off at this point majority of everyone was sitting.  
  
Thanks to Guy’s cigarette addiction they missed good seats leaving one in the back with a couple of men who came from the local bars. Thomas sits down the back smelling of alcohol, Guy decides to stand holding on to a bar for support, Thomas looks at Guy hinting for him to sit on his lap. He declines right until one of the men snicker, he’s not sure what they were doing behind him on saying in their seats but being near Thomas made him feel safer, even if said boyfriend was a twig.  
  
He regrets it in a way knowing that he’s still flustered and sitting on a guy who’s kink is exhibitionism won’t help him. He tries focusing on the ride and mundane people on the bus but the warm , gloveless hand won’t let him. Thomas pulls his Guy closer so his back is relaxing against his chest. Thomas’ breath is warm against his earlobe, his voice is like silk to his ear even when above hush. Guy looks around some people would get off every time the bus stopped.  
  
“If you think the bus and people leaving will help you’re mistaken ,kitten.”, Guy looks around he hated when he used that pet name in public. The hand cupped at Guy’s crotch squeezing gently, he wriggles at the feeling his dick becoming hard in his jeans. He wants to moan and Thomas notices when he closes his eyes and lifts his head high like he is in bliss. Thomas knew that face, he often made it as he rode him hair wild and his mouth open panting loudly for Thomas.  
  
“Kitten, I know you’re hot for me…why not grind a little.” Guy says nothing but he’s so desperate that he blocks anyone else out and puts a hand on both sides of Thomas and rolls his hips. At this point only the drunks were on the bus,they whisper and hoot as Guy dry humps his boyfriend. Thomas unzips and undoes Guy’s jeans letting the tip of a very drippy dick exposed to the warm air on the bus.  
  
“Th-Thomas…I-st..mmm”  
  
“You should fuck him right now on the bus.” ,Thomas turns around to one of the drunks and gives disgusted face, he was jacking him off that part was true but while he loved exhibitionism he was possessive and no one was to see Guy’s body but him.  
  
“Pull the line baby, we’re almost home. ” , Guy opens his eyes slowly reaching for the signal for the bus to stop, a little ding is heard and Thomas pats Guy’s hips. He gets up slowly realizing his head was out, Thomas stops him and holds his hand. The moment the bus stops he tugs his semi-exposed boyfriend off the bus through the second doors.  
  
Thomas was glad they didn’t live up too far in the apartment, his hands were all over Guy. They burst through the door Thomas pulls the key out the door and relocks it. Guy catches his breath to smooth his hair. His dick now showing more than before but went unnoticed as Thomas had pushed Guy up against walls as he pressed his body to his so he could up on Guy’s ass.  
  
Thomas saunters over to the couch patting a cushion next to him and Guy walks over slowly sticking thumbs inside the hem of his boxers slowly stripping. His partner encouraging him with little coos and his pet name.By the time he was near Thomas on the couch the lanky man had already grabbed the condom ,his body moved in sync stripping leaving his clothes on the ground.  
  
“On your knees Kitten.”, Guy does as told as Thomas places a green collar around his neck with a little bell.Thomas pulls him close kissing his lips like he needed his air.Guy tasted like espresso and cigarettes a flavor Thomas loved,he strokes himself and holds it near Guy’s mouth.Guy blushes and places soft lips to his dick,he sucks and licks like the pro Thomas knows he is his hair always got in the way but yet it was arousing to watch.  
  
“Okay,stop.” , when Thomas commanded Guy obeyed he tilts his head and watches the condom slide on the thick member with a faint snap.A little warming lube never hurt either,he pats his lap and slinks into the cushions as Guy stood over his dick. He sits on all fours as Thomas lubes his fingers playing with Guy’s asshole earning a moan.  
  
“I-I’m ready Thomas..”  
  
Those words every time ,he holds his boyfriends hips as he sinks down slowly adjusting to get the feeling.Thomas looks at him smugly and bucks his hips making Guy yelp.  
  
  
“Good Kitty, so good for me on the bus.” , Guy moans as he rolls his hips a little he loved the way Thomas touched his body, he loved feeling claimed by him.  
  
“I’m y-yours only Thomas, only you can see my body.” , he feels along his own body as Thomas jerked his love off ,Thomas always loved playing with Guy the way his head repeated the same notion on the bus, hair every where. He was in bliss as Thomas sped up, everything around them was lost. Only the sounds of panting, the collars bell , and love sounds would feel the air ,sometimes Guy would lean over and leave dull scratch marks. That never bothered Thomas, he was into some kinky shit truth be told Guy was happy to find out he had shared the same interest.  
  
The bell chimes lightly and quickly as Guy’s moans fill the air louder than Thomas who was the opposite in public, figures his boyfriend was loud intimately. His dick throbbed and pre-cum was a never ending situation with him as his legs shook and his eyes closed with knitted eyebrows as he was focusing on the large hands squeezing his ass and touching his body holding him in place at times.  
  
“Thom-nnng oh fuck!” ,he releases all over his chest and Thomas bucks wildly Guy not having time for his afterglow is fucked senseless from below. The bell sounding like a merry jingle instrument as it rapidly is thrown side to side on the collar until Thomas cums. He holds Guy in place and Guy surprises himself but cumming a second time. He lays down on Thomas’ chest letting the other decide to pull out and just bask in their love session.  
  
Not much is said between the two after sex ,they lace fingers together and Guy simply enjoys just listening to his boyfriends heartbeat. He loved Thomas’ wild side no one saw, but he’d kill him if his dick is seen by another man. Thomas rubs his back he pulls the blanket off the top of the couch and the two fall asleep in each others embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't figure how to insert the picture properly ,but the link takes you right to my picture I posted on my blog.


End file.
